ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Religions
The Wills of Alilia Those who believe in the Wills of Alilia make up the largest religion in Ilderon. The goddess Alilia is heralded as the supreme being of all creation by the believers of the Wills. When she first visited Ilderon she left a strict set of guidelines to Notherild's servants on how to treat her creations. These guidelines were later passed to the mortal races by Emira and became known as the Wills of Alilia. Since then, followers of the Wills have split into two major sects. The Spoken Wills The followers of the Spoken Wills regard Emira as the living avatar of Alilia. They treat every word spoken by her as holy scripture to obeyed and followed. The Given Wills Emira, the World Walker, gifted the nation of Alilnegi a massive stone monolith after they spare the lives of a milserii tribe during a war in the Waking Era. The stone monolith known as The Gift has countless cracks and holes that reveal it's crystalline interior. As the sun rises and travels over The Gift, light is reflected and refracted inside the standing stone and characters are projected from the crystal interior through the cracks and holes. These daily messages from the Gift are recorded and translated. The daily messages are sometimes vague and confusing, but they have proven themselves in the past to often times be prophetic and as such are regarded as scripture by the followers of the Given Wills. The Four Ascended The Four Ascended are four serii that sacrificed their chance at eternity on providence for the sake of others. Each of the Ascended was a great mortal hero that fought until their dying breath, then ascended to godhood and continued to fight for the good of their fellow brethren. Believers of the Four Ascended study the mortal lives of their deities and treat their tales as teachings to value life, live every moment to the fullest, and never falter to help your fellow serii. Daranthel The believers of Daranthel are referred to as the "Followers" by non-believers, but fellow believers refer to each other as "seers." When man emerged from the earthfires, many of them inhabited the lands around the earthfire and would come to learn from Emira, and the dorii. Those that left the light and warmth of the Earthfires found guidance from the servants of Notherild. Gendanthel The followers of Gendanthel were once apart of the greater Milserii religion of Dethanthel. However, after the countless historic tragedies committed by Gendanthel seers, the followers of Daranthel distanced themselves from their destructive brethren. Following the motto of Daranthel, "The greatest sin is blindness," the Gendanthel opened their eyes to the great darkness others tried to resist. The Eternal Eye Most believers of the Eternal Eye are the undead tierii, and shattered Galkenite tribes of Milserii. The followers of the Eternal Eye quest to understand the dark conditions that lead to their creation. The Eternal Eye is a faith about understanding the necessities of both light and dark. The followers of the Eternal Eye believe a blinding white light is just as bad an obscure pitch black darkness where nothing can be seen. The Forgotten Song The religion of the Forgotten Song is based on an eternally old song that describes two brother gods who fight an eternal war out of the sight of mortals. It's said that if they ever walk into mortal plane they're presence would trigger the awakening of their father and signal the end of the afterlife and the destruction of all things. Believers of the Forgotten song are few and far between due to the efforts of the Sunyith. The Heirarchy The Heirarchy is a relatively young religion that was started in Undar by Ascetar Berina Girius. The Heirarchy claims there is a natural order to the universe and everything is in place as it should be. Rulers rule, and servants are meant to serve.